Confessions
by extremeshan81
Summary: What happens when there is a blackout in New York before a show. Superstars from all brands. Just a little bit of fun from my point of view. Chapter 2 up
1. Confessions Pt I

_**Just a little bit of fun, me and my warped mind really x**_

_What happens when a blackout occurs in New York?_

The superstars all sat huddled together in a locker room trying to keep warm, the show was yet to start, but due to the blackout that was taking place in New York that night, they were unable to do anything until it was fixed, the lights were gone and there was no heating. Superstars had scrambled together candles and torches and gathered as one, rather than wander on their own.

"Hey, do ya think that this is gonna last all night?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all?"

"Why you want another night off Adam?"

"You better watch your mouth Chris"

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it big man?"

"Whoa, whoa, wash…come on guys, back up. We're all stuck in this together for the time being, so let's just try and get on okay?"

John watched as the two men eyed each other, their ego's deciding on who was gonna back down first. Adam was the first to step back and retake his seat.

"Alright, just tell his Lordship over there to keep his comments to himself"

"Gladly, superstar!" Chris shot back.

The big man from Boston sighed as he surveyed the room; this was going to be a long night. Of all nights for there to be a blackout, it would have to happen the night all three brands came together. Scanning the long faces again, he decided to try and get some kind of conversation going.

"Hey, listen, as long as we're all stuck here together, why don't we find something to keep us amused?"

"What do ya suggest John?"

John regarded the man who had spoken, fans would never believe it, but this man was one of his closest friends off camera.

"I don't know Randy, but whatever we decide, it beats sitting around here in silence"

"How about a game of confessions?"

"Confessions? What's that, some kind of card game…I hate to whiz on your strawberries Randy, but we don't have any cards man"

Titters echoed around the locker room at John's comment, the group were starting to relax slightly now that a conversation, of sorts, had begun.

"Ah John, your humour kills me! No, seriously, confessions is a bit like…Truth or dare, just without the dare part. It's a sure fire way of getting to know people you wouldn't necessarily speak to otherwise…and seen as all three brands are here tonight, I'm sure that's the case"

"Alright Randy…let's say that we all want to play. What's the rules?"

"Simple really, we all write our names twice and put them into two hats; the speaker picks a name from one and one from the other hat. The first name is the person who asks a question, the second is the person who has to answer truthfully. The only real rule is that it HAS to be the truth, no matter what the question"

"Sounds fair. Who's up for that? Raise your hand if you are?"

John raised his hand and looked around the locker room; people were looking warily at others, unsure whether it would be deemed 'cool' to want to play. John was about to pipe up and urge them on; when he noticed the highly respected veterans Shawn and Paul raise their hands, after that it was like a Mexican wave.

"I think that's everyone Randy…who's speaker?"

"I am, it was my idea, so I get that honour"

Randy fished around in his kit bag before pulling out a couple sheets of paper, passing them around the locker room he instructed everyone to tear two pieces off and place them in the two bins when they had written their name.

Everyone complied and after 5 minutes, Randy had the two bins at his feet, reaching his hand into the first, he pulled a slip of paper out.

"Everyone ready?"

The assembled masses nodded and mumbled 'Yes', unfolding the paper in his hand Randy raised his eyebrows at the name.

"Okay, the person asking the question will be….Matt Hardy"

Reaching his hand into the other bin, Randy smirked at the second name.

"And the person answering is…."


	2. Confessions Pt II

**_Thanx for the reviews x_**

Confessions Pt II

…..Mark Henry"

Matt's brow creased in concentration as he tried to think of a question to ask, he didn't really know a lot about Mark apart from the obvious. Not wanting to rock the boat with the strong man, Matt plumped for a relatively safe question.

"Okay…Mark, what has been the most embarrassing storyline that you have ever been involved in?"

The self proclaimed silverback took a few seconds to collect himself before quietly answering, his eyes cast to the floor.

"Uh…in 2000, just before I went back to OVW, Vince put me in a storyline where I had to…um, perform sexual acts with a man in drag, admit I was a sex addict and pretend that my first sexual experience was with….with my own sister."

Raising his eyes to the sea of faces, Mark's face flushed.

"It was JUST a storyline…"

Randy couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Henry's face.

"Thanks for being honest with us Mark…I'm liking this game, I know now never to share a locker room with you, you sexual deviant!"

Mark just shook his head and smirked.

"Okay...next up it's….Barbie"

The diva known as Kelly Kelly flashed her trademark smile and bounced up and down excitably.

"Who've I got? Who've I got?"

Randy chuckled at the blonde; she really did live up to her name sometimes!

"Barbie, you have Layla"

"Layla….I've always wondered…if you had to choose, who do you find more attractive….me or Brooke?"

"Hmmm….I've always preferred blondes, so it would have to be you….sorry Brooke"

Brooke put on her best 'you've hurt me' face, but reached over and squeezed Layla's hand and winked. John, watching the spectacle, started fanning his face.

"Damn…now this games' getting interesting…it's getting hot in here"

"Calm down John, we've got a long way to go yet! Um….Paul London, you're next"

Randy fished around for the next name, hoping that it was a good one.

"You'll get to question….oh man, this should be interesting…you got Ashley"

The room fell silent as Paul turned to face his ex-girlfriend, the break up was still fairly recent and nobody in the locker room really knew why it had happened.

"Ash"

"Paul"

"Okay, truthfully…who was better me or Matt?"

"What do you mean by 'better'?"

"Oh, I think you know Ash"

"That's not fair! You can't ask that! Can he?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"No reason why not. Remember the only rule is that you must answer truthfully."

"Whatever I say, someone here is gonna get upset"

Matt piped up from the corner, smiling at his friend and ex.

"Just tell the truth Ashley, it's cool with me whatever you say. Don't feel bad…it was a dumbass question to ask…especially in front of the whole rosta!"

"Thanks Matt"

"Um…hello! Enough of the Matt & Ashley appreciation society please! Matt, you know damn well know that you want to know as much as I do…so just answer the question Ashley and let's move on"

"Gladly…you want an answer asshole? I choose Matt, every time! He's a better person than you, a better friend than you, he doesn't hold a grudge and just so you know…there was no contest between the pair of you in the bedroom….Matt knows just how to please a woman, he's not selfish in that area...in fact he's _very_ giving…and there lies the difference 'Mister 7 minute wonder'!!"

"You bitch!"

"You asked Casanova….what? You were so sure I was going to say you; you thought it would make you look good in front of the ladies here? Please…your idea of foreplay is the walk to the bedroom! Moral of the story Paul…be careful what you ask an ex"

The whole locker room fell silent, the only sound the heaving of Ashley's chest as she struggled to calm herself, self appreciating prick, who the hell did he think he was? He had the nerve to ask her that…after cheating on her with that…that harlot in the corner!

"Ahh, my big brother's got the moves in the bedroom! Very giving huh? That's why it was always so noisy"

"Shut up Jeff, you're not helping"

"Just trying to lighten the mood….hey Matt?"

"What?"

"Wanna teach the rest of us guys some techniques? I've always wondered how to get Beth to repeat my name over and over and over…"

Matt's face burned, slapping his baby brother round the back of the head to shut him up, he urged Randy to continue.

"Okay….next. Good luck following that one! The next person up is..."

"Wait just a second there Randy, I've got something to say"

All eyes turned to the sound of Melina's voice, sitting forward; back straight she fixed her gaze on Ashley.

"You lady…you're just bitter. You had to put Paul down in front of all his colleagues, didn't you? Because he doesn't want you anymore… because you just can't stand the fact he wanted me over you!"

Turning to address the entire locker room, Melina strutted over to Paul and snuggled into his lap before kissing him passionately.

"Believe me guys…Paul knows just what he is doing in the bedroom….."

With that Ashley saw red, within seconds she was across the room and fists were flying. A strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Enough Ash, they're not worth it…come on, come sit with us"


	3. Confessions Pt III

Confessions pt III

Tensions were running high in the locker room; Ashley had been pulled into the arms of Matt and placed between him and Jeff, Matt cooing gentle comforting words. John and Randy scanned the room before looking back at each other, Randy was having doubts now and didn't know whether it was good to proceed, maybe he should just….

"Yo Randall, next up man…the sooner we move on, the sooner it becomes comfortable again. This ain't between us anyhow"

"John, are you sure? I mean maybe we should just…"

"Randy, quit being such a sap and read the name out. I don't know about anyone else, but I want my go"

"Okay, next up is Maria…and Maria, you need to think of a question for Shannon"

"Oh man that's easy. Shannon, what's your favourite tattoo and why?"

"My favourite tattoo? Hmmm, that would be the dragon on my left arm. And why? When I was 12, my dad was involved in a traffic accident, he got hurt real bad and he was never the same"

Shannon paused slightly as his voice broke, he thought this would be easy, some people knew this story already, but it was still hard to show his emotion in front of all of the WWE superstars. He felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder and smiled at Jeff before continuing.

"He was in hospital for a couple years until the doctors felt he was well enough to come home. His body was there, but his mind was gone…it killed me to watch him like that, but as the only boy, I knew I had to be strong for my mum. When my dad finally passed away, I took it upon myself to become the man of the house, the protector of my family. That's what the dragon symbolises, a strong animal capable of protecting its kin. That's why it's my favourite"

As he finished, Shannon lifted his head and glanced around the locker room, the look on people's faces showed that he had just gained a lot of respect from the guys and girls here. He had been open and honest, speaking from the heart for the first time around many of them. Smiling, Maria skipped over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're not as badass as you make out Mr Moore. I like this side of you…and you're kinda cute"

Shannon blushed beetroot at the comment and turned his eyes to the floor, cursing Matt as he ruffled his hair.

"Ah, love is in the air!"

"Anyway, moving on..the next pairing is.."

As the evening wore on many secrets were revealed, Mickie James discovered the reason why Phil Brookes led his 'straight edge' lifestyle, Glen Jacobs discovered that Marysse wasn't a natural blonde after all, Shelton Benjamin found out the truth about Jeff's first suspension and Ric Flair finally had his answer as to the sexual preference of a certain 'Rated R Superstar'.

The laughter in the locker room was loud and the good nature and comfortable chat flowed between all three brands. Mission accomplished!

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna check and see if anything's happening, it's been hours"

"Hey Randy?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Our names must be the last ones left. So before you leave I gotta ask you something"

"What's that John?"

John stood and inched his way towards the door, Randy in hot pursuit. All eyes turned to the two RAW superstars, chatter stopped as they awaited the final question. John turned to Randy, his hand already on the door handle and a smirk on his face.

"What time exactly were you planning to turn the electricity switches back on?"


End file.
